


The Broken Are The Most Involved

by princess_fluffle



Category: Split (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: SPLIT AU where Kevin Wendell Crumb is an internet troll, or rather, many internet trolls, instead of a murderer.





	The Broken Are The Most Involved

“Impressive, truly,” Dr Fletcher started clicking through GOSSIP BAG’s page dedicated to actress Casey Cook.

 

“What is?” Her handsome neighbor who had been kind enough to help mount a wall unit for her walked over. “Aah yeah that Cook girl. I feel like she’s in everything lately but I don’t see the big draw myself.”

 

He pulled up a chair and sat down. “Wait doesn’t she date David Dunn? Now he’s a good actor.”

 

“Well yes but it isn’t really her,” Dr Fletcher explained. “You see one of my patients mentioned it’s a passion of his. Well theirs, he suffers from DID.”

 

“Ahh do you need something to talk to him about?” He asked inquisitively.

 

“No he hordes the thread. It’s impossible for anyone else to get a point across. Look here,” she pointed at a picture of Cook and Dunn eating at a restaurant looking less than happy. “Now this women Beth observes that the couple never seems to look happy together.”

 

“Oh they don’t,” he remarked. “He was much happier with Marcia.”

 

“Well here Patricia  tells Beth how she must have a miserable existence not to be able to see true happiness.”

 

“It’s remarkable sad actually,” he took the computer and read out loud. “I will keep you in my prayers in hopes that your heart thaws before you die alone and nobody notices.’ Jesus, and the next user agreed.”

 

“That’s Kevin as well,” the doctor noted. “So is Hedwig, the one who just spams pictures for the next three pages.”

 

She skipped ahead to page 35 where a user name Marion had displayed pictures from a Calvin Klein event that Cook and Dunn had attended and mentioned how in several you could see Dunn in the background looking quite friendly with a latina model.  Marion mentioned that he’d been a known cheater, Marcia had made it known his wandering eye was the reason for their broken engagement.

 

“You know that’s the problem with this fandom,” he read a response from Jade. “Certain people are upset that he’s dating her due to racism.’ This him too?”

 

Dr Fletcher nodded.

 

“Casey is white, I mean practically clear. You can’t be racist against white people not to even mention that my ex girlfriend used to be a big Dunn fan and stopped going to this very website because they’d refer to MArcia as his cleaning lady.”  

 

“Yes, Kevin doesn’t seem to be coherent a lot of the time but they all seem very passionate about her. Later on, that Beth women displayed a picture where Casey looked extremely inebriated and worried that Casey might have a problem. She even used a quote where Casey herself said in an interview that after her father died, the only way she could sleep was to drink half a bottle of her uncle’s liquor and replace it with water.”

 

The Psychologist skipped to the page where both Barry and Dennis attacked the accusation, said it was unwarranted, and that Beth clearly took that out of context.

 

“Kevin has 23 personalities,” she explained. “But i’m still impressed that he’s managed to go 1354 pages.”

 

  
  



End file.
